This application is a 371 of PCT/EP00/04042 May 5, 2000.
The present invention relates to cyclohexenone derivatives of benzo-fused unsaturated 5-membered nitrogen heterocycles, to processes for preparing such cylohexenone derivatives, to compositions comprising such compounds, and to the use of the cyclohexenone derivatives or of the compositions comprising them for controlling harmful plants.
WO 96/05182 discloses saccharin derivatives having herbicidal action which are substituted on the benzene ring of the saccharin skeleton by a (2-cyclohexane-1,3-dione)carbonyl radical.
WO 99/03845 discloses cyclohexane-1,3-diones which have a benzoyl radical in the 2-position. The benzoyl radical for its part can be substituted by heteroaromatic compounds. The compounds have herbicidal action.
WO 97/09324 discloses cyclohexane-1,3-diones having herbicidal action which have a benzo-fused sulfur heterocycle, for example a thiochromane or a benzodihydrothiophene radical, which is attached via a carbonyl group, in the 2-position.
EP-A 283 261 discloses similar compounds in which the cyclohexenone ring is substituted in the 2-position by a heteroaromatic radical. The heteroaromatic radicals mentioned are sulfur-, nitrogen- and/or oxygen-containing 5-membered or 6-membered heterocycles.
However, the herbicidal properties of the compounds known from the publications mentioned and their compatibility with crop plants do not meet all of the criteria required from herbicides.
It is an object of the present invention to provide novel compounds having herbicidal action which preferably have greater activity than the herbicidal substances of the prior art and/or better selectivity with respect to harmful plants.
We have found that this object is achieved by cyclohexenone derivatives of benzo-fused unsaturated 5-membered nitrogen heterocycles of the formula I defined below.
Consequently, the present invention relates to cyclohexenone derivatives of benzo-fused unsaturated 5-membered nitrogen heterocyles of the formula I, 
in which
X is N or a group Cxe2x80x94R3;
Y is O, S, SO, SO2 or NR4 
or
X-Y is Sxe2x95x90N, and X is sulfur;
R1 is hydrogen, nitro, halogen, cyano, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl, aminosulfonyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylthio-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylamino-C1-C6-alkyl, or di-(C1-C6-alkyl)amino-C1-C6-alkyl;
R2 is hydrogen, halogen or C1-C6-alkyl;
R3 is hydrogen, halogen, nitro, cyano, hydroxyl, amino, mercapto, thiocyanato, hydrazide, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-hydroxyalkyl, C1-C6-aminoalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-hydroxyalkoxy, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-cycloalkyl,
is C1-C6-alkylamino, di-C1-C6-alkylamino, C3-C6-cycloalkylamino, where the alkyl and cycloalkyl groups of the three last-mentioned radicals may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three substituents selected from the group consisting of C1-C4-alkoxy or hydroxyl,
is C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-hydroxyalkylthio, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkylthio,
is phenyl, naphthyl, heterocyclyl, phenoxy, phenylamino, diphenylamino, where the phenyl and heterocyclyl groups of the six last-mentioned radicals for their part may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of nitro, cyano, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-haloalkoxy,
is C(O)OR5, or C(O)N(R6)R7; and
R4 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-hydroxyalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl,
is phenyl, naphthyl, where the two last-mentioned radicals for their part may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of nitro, cyano, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-haloalkoxy; where
R5 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-hydroxyalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl,
is phenyl, naphthyl or heterocyclyl, where the three last-mentioned radicals for their part may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of nitro, cyano, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
R6, R7 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-hydroxyalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl,
are phenyl or naphthyl, where the two last-mentioned radicals for their part may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three substituents selected from the group consisting of nitro, cyano, hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy and C1-C4-haloalkoxy; and
Hex is substituted (3-oxo-1-cyclohexen-2-yl)carbonyl of the formula IIa or is substituted (1,3-dioxo-2-cyclohexyl)methylidene of the formula IIb 
xe2x80x83where the variables R8 to R14 are as defined below:
R8 is hydroxyl, mercapto, halogen, OR15, SR15, SOR16, SO2R16, OSO2R16, P(O)R17R18, OP(O)R17R18, P(S)R17R18, OP(S)R17R18, NR19R20, ONR19R20 or N-bonded heterocyclyl which may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
R9, R13 independently of one another are hydrogen, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
R10, R12, R14 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
R11 is hydrogen, halogen, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, di(C1-C6-alkoxy)methyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)(C1-C6-alkylthio)methyl, di(C1-C6-alkylthio)methyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-haloalkoxycarbonyl;
is 1,3-dioxolan-2-yl, 1,3-dioxan-2-yl, 1,3-oxathiolan-2-yl, 1,3-oxathian-2-yl, 1,3-dithiolan-2-yl or 1,3-dithian-2-yl, where the six last-mentioned radicals may be substituted by one to three C1-C4-alkyl radicals;
or
R10 and R12 or R12 and R14 together form a n bond or a C1-C5-alkyl chain which may carry one, two or three radicals from the following group: halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
or
R10 and R14 together form a C1-C4-alkyl chain which may carry one, two or three radicals from the following group: halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
or
R11 and R12 together form a xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)qxe2x80x94 chain in which p is 2, 3, 4 or 5 and q is 2, 3, 4, 5 or 6, which may be substituted by one, two or three radicals from the following group: halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
or
R11 and R12 together with the carbon to which they are attached form a carbonyl group;
where
R15 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-haloalkynyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, C2-C6-alkynylcarbonyl, C3-C6-cycloalkylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxycarbonyl, C3-C6-alkynyloxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthiocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C3-C6-alkenylaminocarbonyl, C3-C6-alkynylaminocarbonyl, N,N-di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(C3-C6-alkenyl)-N-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(C3-C6-alkynyl)-N-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(C1-C6-alkoxy)-N-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(C3-C6-alkenyl)-N-(C1-C6-alkoxy)aminocarbonyl, N-(C3-C6-alkynyl)-N-(C1-C6-alkoxy)aminocarbonyl, di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminothiocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxyimino-C1-C6-alkyl, where the alkyl, cycloalkyl or alkoxy radicals mentioned may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three of the following groups: cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino., C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, hydroxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl, di(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyloxy or C3-C6-cycloalkyl;
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, phenoxythiocarbonyl, phenylaminocarbonyl, N-(C1-C6-alkyl)-N-phenylaminocarbonyl, phenyl-C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, heterocyclyloxythiocarbonyl, heterocyclylaminocarbonyl, N-(C1-C6-alkyl)-N-heterocyclylaminocarbonyl or heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, where the phenyl or the heterocyclyl radical of the 18 last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
R16 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl, where the four radicals mentioned may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three of the following groups: cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-haloalkylthio, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl or C1-C4-haloalkoxycarbonyl,
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, heterocyclyl or heterocyclyl-C1-C4-alkyl, where the phenyl or the heterocyclyl radical of the four last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
R17, R18 independently of one another are hydrogen, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl or phenoxy, where the three last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
R19 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C3-C6-haloalkynyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-alkynyloxy, amino, C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino or C1-C6-alkylcarbonylamino, where the alkyl, cycloalkyl or alkoxy radicals mentioned may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three of the following radicals: cyano, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl, di(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl,
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4 -alkyl, phenylcarbonyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C4-alkyl or heterocyclylcarbonyl, where the phenyl or heterocyclyl radical of the six last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
R20 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-alkynyl;
and their agriculturally useful salts.
Furthermore, we have found herbicidal compositions which comprise the cyclohexenone derivatives of the formula I and have very good herbicidal action. Moreover, we have found processes for preparing these compositions and methods for controlling undesirable vegetation using the cyclohexenone derivatives of the formula I.
Depending on the substitution pattern, the compounds of the formula I may contain one or more chiral centers, in which case they are present enantiomers or diastereomer mixtures. The invention provides both the pure enantiomers or diastereomers and their mixtures.
The compounds of the formula I may also be present in the form of their agriculturally useful salts, the type of salt generally being immaterial. In general, the salts of those cations or the acid addition salts of those acids are suitable whose cations and anions, respectively, do not negatively affect the herbicidal action of the compounds I.
Suitable cations are, in particular, ions of the alkali metals, preferably lithium, sodium and potassium, of the alkaline earth metals, preferably calcium and magnesium, and of the transition metals, preferably manganese, copper, zinc and iron, and also ammonium, where, if desired, 1 to 4 hydrogen atoms may be replaced by C1-C4-alkyl, hydroxy-C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, hydroxy-C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkyl, phenyl or benzyl, preferably ammonium, dimethylammonium, diisopropylammonium, tetramethylammonium, tetrabutylammonium, 2-(2-hydroxyeth-1-oxy)eth-1-ylammonium, di(2-hydroxyeth-1-yl)ammonium, trimethylbenzylammonium, furthermore phosphonium ions, sulfonium ions, preferably tri(C1-C4-alkyl)sulfonium and sulfoxonium ions, preferably tri(C1-C4-alkyl)sulfoxonium.
Anions of useful acid addition salts are primarily chloride, bromide, fluoride, hydrogen sulfate, sulfate, dihydrogen phosphate, hydrogen phosphate, nitrate, bicarbonate, carbonate, hexafluorosilicate, hexafluorophosphate, benzoate and the anions of C1-C4-alkanoic acids, preferably formate, acetate, propionate and butyrate.
For R8=hydroxyl or mercapto {Z=O,S}, IIa also represents the tautomeric forms IIaxe2x80x2, IIaxe2x80x3 and IIaxe2x80x2xe2x80x3, 
and IIb also represents the tautomeric forms IIbxe2x80x2, IIbxe2x80x3 and IIbxe2x80x2xe2x80x3. 
The organic molecular moieties mentioned for the substituents R1 to R20 or as radicals on phenyl and heterocyclyl radicals are collective terms for individual enumerations of the particular group members. All hydrocarbon chains, i.e. all alkyl, haloalkyl, alkoxy, haloalkoxy, alkylthio, haloalkylthio, alkylsulfinyl, haloalkylsulfinyl, alkylsulfonyl, haloalkylsulfonyl, N-alkylamino, N,N-dialkylamino, N-haloalkylamino, N-alkoxyamino, N-alkoxy-N-alkylamino, N-alkylcarbonylamino, alkylcarbonyl, haloalkylcarbonyl, alkoxycarbonyl, haloalkoxycarbonyl, alkylthiocarbonyl, alkylcarbonyloxy, alkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminocarbonyl, dialkylaminothiocarbonyl, alkoxyalkyl, alkoxyiminoalkyl, phenylalkylcarbonyl, heterocyclylalkylcarbonyl, phenylalkenylcarbonyl, heterocyclylalkenylcarbonyl, N-alkoxy-N-alkylaminocarbonyl, N-alkyl-N-phenylaminocarbonyl, N-alkyl-N-heterocyclylaminocarbonyl, phenylalkyl, heterocyclylalkyl, phenylcarbonylalkyl, heterocyclylcarbonylalkyl, alkoxyalkoxycarbonyl, alkenylcarbonyl, alkenyloxycarbonyl, alkenylaminocarbonyl, N-alkenyl-N-alkylaminocarbonyl, N-alkenyl-N-alkoxyaminocarbonyl, alkynylcarbonyl, alkynyloxycarbonyl, alkynylaminocarbonyl, N-alkynyl-N-alkylaminocarbonyl, N-alkynyl-N-alkoxyaminocarbonyl, alkenyl, alkynyl, haloalkenyl, haloalkynyl, alkenyloxy, alkynyloxy, alkanediyl, alkenediyl, alkadienediyl or alkynediyl moieties can be straight-chain or branched. Unless indicated otherwise, halogenated substituents preferably carry one to five identical or different halogen atoms. The expression halogen represents in each case fluorine, chlorine, bromine or iodine.
Examples of other meanings are:
C1-C4-alkyl: for example methyl, ethyl, propyl, 1-methylethyl, butyl, 1-methylpropyl, 2-methylpropyl or 1,1-dimethylethyl;
C1-C6-alkyl, and the alkyl moieties of C1-C6-alkylamino, di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, N-(C1-C6-alkoxy)-N-(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, N-(C1-C6-alkoxy)-N-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(C3-C6-alkenyl)-N-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, (C3-C6-alkynyl)-N-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(C1-C6-alkyl)-N-phenylaminocarbonyl, N-(C1-C6-alkyl)-N-heterocyclylaminocarbonyl: C1-C4-alkyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentyl, 1-methylbutyl, 2-methylbutyl, 3-methylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-ethylpropyl, hexyl, 1,1-dimethylpropyl, 1,2-dimethylpropyl, 1-methylpentyl, 2-methylpentyl, 3-methylpentyl, 4-methylpentyl, 1,1-dimethylbutyl, 1,2-dimethylbutyl, 1,3-dimethylbutyl, 2,2-dimethylbutyl, 2,3-dimethylbutyl, 3,3-dimethylbutyl, 1-ethylbutyl, 2-ethylbutyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl or 1-ethyl-3-methylpropyl;
C1-C4-haloalkyl: a C1-C4-alkyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, chlorofluoromethyl, dichlorofluoromethyl, chlorodifluoromethyl, 2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloroethyl, 2-bromoethyl, 2-iodoethyl, 2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethyl, pentafluoroethyl, 2-fluoropropyl, 3-fluoropropyl, 2,2-difluoropropyl, 2,3-difluoropropyl, 2-chloropropyl, 3-chloropropyl, 2,3-dichloropropyl, 2-bromopropyl, 3-bromopropyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropyl, heptafluoropropyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethyl, 4-fluorobutyl, 4-chlorobutyl, 4-bromobutyl or nonafluorobutyl;
C1-C6-haloalkyl, and the haloalkyl moieties of N-C1-C6-haloalkylamino: C1-C4-haloalkyl, as mentioned above, and also, for example, 5-fluoropentyl, 5-chloropentyl, 5-bromopentyl, 5-iodopentyl, undecafluoropentyl, 6-fluorohexyl, 6-chlorohexyl, 6-bromohexyl, 6-iodohexyl or dodecafluorohexyl;
C1-C4-alkoxy: for example methoxy, ethoxy, propoxy, 1-methylethoxy, butoxy, 1-methylpropoxy, 2-methylpropoxy or 1,1-dimethylethoxy;
C1-C6-alkoxy, and the alkoxy moieties of N-C1-C6-alkoxyamino, N-(C1-C6-alkoxy)-N-(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, C1-C6-alkoxyimino-C1-C6-alkyl, N-(C1-C6-alkoxy)-N-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(C3-C6-alkenyl)-N-(C1-C6-alkoxy)aminocarbonyl and N-(C3-C6-alkynyl)-N-(C1-C6-alkoxy)aminocarbonyl: C1-C4-alkoxy as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentoxy, 1-methylbutoxy, 2-methylbutoxy, 3-methylbutoxy, 1,1-dimethylpropoxy, 1,2-dimethylpropoxy, 2,2-dimethylpropoxy, 1-ethylpropoxy, hexoxy, 1-methylpentoxy, 2-methylpentoxy, 3-methylpentoxy, 4-methylpentoxy, 1,1-dimethylbutoxy, 1,2-dimethylbutoxy, 1,3-dimethylbutoxy, 2,2-dimethylbutoxy, 2,3-dimethylbutoxy, 3,3-dimethylbutoxy, 1-ethylbutoxy, 2-ethylbutoxy, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxy, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxy or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxy;
C1-C4-haloalkoxy: a C1-C4-alkoxy radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, fluoromethoxy, difluoromethoxy, trifluoromethoxy, chlorodifluoromethoxy, bromodifluoromethoxy, 2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloroethoxy, 2-bromomethoxy, 2-iodoethoxy, 2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethoxy, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethoxy, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxy, pentafluoroethoxy, 2-fluoropropoxy, 3-fluoropropoxy, 2-chloropropoxy, 3-chloropropoxy, 2-bromopropoxy, 3-bromopropoxy, 2,2-difluoropropoxy, 2,3-difluoropropoxy, 2,3-dichloropropoxy, 3,3,3-trifluoropropoxy, 3,3,3-trichloropropoxy, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropoxy, heptafluoropropoxy, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethoxy, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethoxy, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethoxy, 4-fluorobutoxy, 4-chlorobutoxy, 4-bromobutoxy or nonafluorobutoxy;
C1-C6-haloalkoxy: C1-C4-haloalkoxy as mentioned above, and also, for example, 5-fluoropentoxy, 5-chloropelntoxy, 5-bromopentoxy, 5-iodopentoxy, undecafluoropentoxy, 6-fluorohexoxy, 6-chlorohexoxy, 6-bromohexoxy, 6iodohexoxy or dodecafluorohexoxy;
C1-C4-alkylthio (C1-C4-alkylsulfanyl: C1-C4-alkyl-Sxe2x80x94): for example methylthio, ethylthio, propylthio, 1-methylethylthio, butylthio, 1-methylpropylthio, 2-methylpropylthio or 1,1-dimethylethylthio;
C1-C6-alkylthio, and the alkylthio moieties of C1-C6-alkylthiocarbonyl: C1-C4-alkylthio as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentylthio, 1-methylbutylthio, 2-methylbutylthio, 3-methylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylpropylthio, 1-ethylpropylthio, hexylthio, 1,1-dimethylpropylthio, 1,2-dimethylpropylthio, 1-methylpentylthio, 2-methylpentylthio, 3-methylpentylthio, 4-methylpentylthio, 1,1-dimethylbutylthio, 1,2-dimethylbutylthio, 1,3-dimethylbutylthio, 2,2-dimethylbutylthio, 2,3-dimethylbutylthio, 3,3-dimethylbutylthio, 1-ethylbutylthio, 2-ethylbutylthio, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylthio, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylthio or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylthio;
C1-C4-haloalkylthio: a C1-C4-alkylthio radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, fluoromethylthio, difluoromethylthio, trifluoromethylthio, chlorodifluoromethylthio, bromodifluoromethylthio, 2-fluoroethylthio, 2-chloroethylthio, 2-bromoethylthio, 2-iodoethylthio, 2,2-difluoroethylthio, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylthio, 2,2,2-trichloroethylthio, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylthio, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylthio, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylthio, pentafluoroethylthio, 2-fluoropropylthio, 3-fluoropropylthio, 2-chloropropylthio, 3-chloropropylthio, 2-bromopropylthio, 3-bromopropylthio, 2,2-difluoropropylthio, 2,3-difluoropropylthio, 2,3-dichloropropylthio, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylthio, 3,3,3-trichloropropylthio, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylthio, heptafluoropropylthio, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethylthio, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethylthio, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethylthio, 4-fluorobutylthio, 4-chlorobutylthio, 4-bromobutylthio or nonafluorobutylthio;
C1-C6-haloalkylthio: C1-C4-haloalkylthio as mentioned above, and also 5-fluoropentylthio, 5-chloropentylthio, 5-bromopentylthio, 5-iodopentylthio, undecafluoropentylthio, 6-fluorohexylthio, 6-chlorohexylthio, 6-bromohexylthio, 6-iodohexylthio or dodecafluorohexylthio;
C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl (C1-C4-alkyl-S(xe2x95x90O)xe2x80x94): for example, methylsulfinyl, ethylsulfinyl, propylsulfinyl, 1-methylethylsulfinyl, butylsulfinyl, 1-methylpropylsulfinyl, 2-methylpropylsulfinyl or 1,1-dimethylethylsulfinyl;
C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl: C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl as mentioned above, and also pentylsulfinyl, 1-methylbutylsulfinyl, 2-methylbutylsulfinyl, 3-methylbutylsulfinyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1-ethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylsulfinyl, hexylsulfinyl, 1-methylpentylsulfinyl, 2-methylpentylsulfinyl, 3-methylpentylsulfinyl, 4-methylpentylsulfinyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylsulfinyl, 1-ethylbutylsulfinyl, 2-ethylbutylsulfinyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylsulfinyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylsulfinyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylsulfinyl;
C1-C4-haloalkylsulfinyl: a C1-C4-alkylsulfinyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, fluoromethylsulfinyl, difluoromethylsulfinyl, trifluoromethylsulfinyl, chlorodifluoromethylsulfinyl, bromodifluoromethylsulfinyl, 2-fluoroethylsulfinyl, 2-chloroethylsulfinyl, 2-bromoethylsulfinyl, 2-iodoethylsulfinyl, 2,2-difluoroethylsulfinyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfinyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethylsulfinyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylsulfinyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylsulfinyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylsulfinyl, pentafluoroethylsulfinyl, 2-fluoropropylsulfinyl, 3-fluoropropylsulfinyl, 2-chloropropylsulfinyl, 3-chloropropylsulfinyl, 2-bromopropylsulfinyl, 3-bromopropylsulfinyl, 2,2-difluoropropylsulfinyl, 2,3-difluoropropylsulfinyl, 2,3-dichloropropylsulfinyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylsulfinyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropylsulfinyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylsulfinyl, heptafluoropropylsulfinyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethylsulfinyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethylsulfinyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethylsulfinyl, 4-fluorobutylsulfinyl, 4-chlorobutylsulfinyl, 4-bromobutylsulfinyl or nonafluorobutylsulfinyl;
C1-C6-haloalkylsulfinyl: C1-C4-haloalkylsulfinyl as mentioned above, and also 5-fluoropentylsulfinyl, 5-chloropentylsulfinyl, 5-bromopentylsulfinyl, 5-iodopentylsulfinyl, undecafluoropentylsulfinyl, 6-fluorohexylsulfinyl, 6-chlorohexylsulfinyl, 6-bromohexylsulfinyl, 6-iodohexylsulfinyl or dodecafluorohexylsulfinyl;
C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl (C1-C4-alkyl-S(xe2x95x90O)2xe2x80x94): for example methylsulfonyl, ethylsulfonyl, propylsulfonyl, 1-methylethylsulfonyl, butylsulfonyl, 1-methylpropylsulfonyl, 2-methylpropylsulfonyl or 1,1-dimethylethylsulfonyl;
C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl: C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl, as mentioned above, and also pentylsulfonyl, 1-methylbutylsulfonyl, 2-methylbutylsulfonyl, 3-methylbutylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-iethylpropylsulfonyl, hexylsulfonyl, 1-methylpentylsulfonyl, 2-methylpentylsulfonyl , 3-methylpentylsulfonyl, 4-methylpentylsulfonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylsulfonyl, 1-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 2-ethylbutylsulfonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylsulfonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylsulfonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylsulfonyl;
C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl: a C1-C4-alkylsulfonyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, fluoromethylsulfonyl, difluoromethylsulfonyl, trifluoromethylsulfonyl, chlorodifluoromethylsulfonyl, bromodifluoromethylsulfonyl, 2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-chloroethylsulfonyl, 2-bromoethylsulfonyl, 2-iodoethylsulfonyl, 2,2-difluoroethylsulfonyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-chloto-2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylsulfonyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethylsulfonyl, pentafluoroethylsulfonyl, 2-fluoropropylsulfonyl, 3-fluoropropylsulfonyl, 2-chloropropylsulfonyl, 3-chloropropylsulfonyl, 2-bromopropylsulfonyl, 3-bromopropylsulfonyl, 2,2-difluoropropylsulfonyl, 2,3-difluoropropylsulfonyl, 2,3-dichloropropylsulfonyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylsulfonyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropylsulfonyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylsulfonyl, heptafluoropropylsulfonyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethylsulfonyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethylsulfonyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethylsulfonyl, 4-fluorobutylsulfonyl, 4-chlorobutylsulfonyl, 4-bromobutylsulfonyl or nonafluorobutylsulfonyl;
C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl: C1-C4-haloalkylsulfonyl as mentioned above, and also 5-fluoropentylsulfonyl, 5-chloropentylsulfonyl, 5-bromopentylsulfonyl, 5-iodopentylsulfonyl, 6-fluorohexylsulfonyl, 6-bromohexylsulfonyl, 6-iodohexylsulfonyl or dodecafluorohexylsulfonyl;
C1-C6-alkylamino: methylamino, ethylamino, propylamino, 1-methylethylamino, butylamino, 1-methylpropylamino, 2-methylpropylamino, 1,1-dimethylethylamino, pentylamino, 1-methylbutylamino, 2-methylbutylamino, 3-methylbutylamino, 2,2-dimethylpropylamino, 1-ethylpropylamino, hexylamino, 1,1-dimethylpropylamino, 1,2-dimethylpropylamino, 1-methylpentylamino, 2-methylpentylamino, 3-methylpentylamino, 4-methylpentylamino, 1,1-dimethylbutylamino, 1,2-dimethylbutylamino, 1,3-dimethylbutylamino, 2,2-dimethylbutylamino, 2,3-dimethylbutylamino, 3,3-dimethylbutylamino, 1-ethylbutylamino, 2-ethylbutylamino, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylamino, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylamino, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylamino or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylamino;
di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino: for example N,N-dimethylamino, N,N-diethylamino, N,N-dipropylamino, N,N-di(1-methylethyl)amino, N,N-dibutylamino, N,N-di(1-methylpropyl)amino, N,N-di(2-methylpropyl)amino, N,N-di(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino, N-ethyl-N-methylamino, N-methyl-N-propylamino, N-methyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-butyl-N-methylamino, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-methylamino, N-ethyl-N-propylamino, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-butyl-N-ethylamino, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-propylamino, N-butyl-N-propylamino, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-propylamino, N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-propylamino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-propylamino, N-butyl-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylethyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-butyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)amino, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)amino or N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)amino;
di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino: di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino as mentioned above, and also N,N-dipentylamino, N,N-dihexylamino, N-methyl-N-pentylamino, N-ethyl-N-pentylamino, N-methyl-N-hexylamino or N-ethyl-N-hexylamino;
C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl: for example methylcarbonyl, ethylcarbonyl, propylcarbonyl, 1-methylethylcarbonyl, butylcarbonyl, 1-methylpropylcarbonyl, 2-methylpropylcarbonyl or 1,1-dimethylethylcarbonyl;
C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, and the alkylcarbonyl radicals of C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonylamino: C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentylcarbonyl, 1-methylbutylcarbonyl, 2-methylbutylcarbonyl, 3-methylbutylcarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1-ethylpropylcarbonyl, hexylcarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1-methylpentylcarbonyl, 2-methylpentylcarbonyl, 3-methylpentylcarbonyl, 4-methylpentylcarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylcarbonyl, 3,3-dimethyibutylcarbonyl, 1-ethylbutylcarbonyl, 2-ethylbutylcarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylcarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylcarbonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylcarbonyl;
C1-C4-haloalkylcarbonyl: a C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e. for example, chloroacetyl, dichloroacetyl, trichloroacetyl, fluoroacetyl, difluoroacetyl, trifluoroacetyl, chlorofluoroacetyl, dichlorofluoroacetyl, chlorodifluoroacetyl, 2-fluoroethylcarbonyl, 2-chloroethylcarbonyl, 2-bromoethylcarbonyl, 2-iodoethylcarbonyl, 2,2-difluoroethylcarbonyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethylcarbonyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethylcarbonyl, 2-chloro-2,2-difluoroethylcarbonyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethylcarbonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethylcarbonyl, pentafluoroethylcarbonyl, 2-fluoropropylcarbonyl, 3-fluoropropylcarbonyl, 2,2-difluoropropylcarbonyl, 2,3-difluoropropylcarbonyl, 2-chloropropylcarbonyl, 3-chloropropylcarbonyl, 2,3-dichloropropylcarbonyl, 2-bromopropylcarbonyl, 3-bromopropylcarbonyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropylcarbonyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropylcarbonyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropylcarbonyl, heptafluoropropylcarbonyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethylcarbonyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethylcarbonyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethylcarbonyl, 4-fluorobutylcarbonyl, 4-chlorobutylcarbonyl, 4-bromobutylcarbonyl or nonafluorobutylcarbonyl;
C1-C6-haloalkylcarbonyl: a C1-C4-haloalkylcarbonyl radical as mentioned above, and also 5-fluoropentylcarbonyl, 5-chloropentylcarbonyl, 5-bromopentylcarbonyl, perfluoropentylcarbonyl, 6-fluorohexylcarbonyl, 6-chlorohexylcarbonyl, 6-bromohexylcarbonyl or perfluorohexylcarbonyl;
C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl: i.e, for example, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, propoxycarbonyl, 1-methylethoxycarbonyl, butoxycarbonyl, 1-methylpropoxycarbonyl, 2-methylpropoxycarbonyl or 1,1-dimethylethoxycarbonyl;
C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl: C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentoxycarbonyl, 1-methylbutokycarbonyl, 2-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 3-methylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-ethylpropoxycarbonyl, hexoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 2-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 3-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 4-methylpentoxycarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2,,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1-ethylbutoxycarbonyl, 2-ethylbutoxycarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropoxycarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropoxycarbonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropoxycarbonyl;
C1-C4-haloalkoxycarbonyl: a C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, fluoromethoxycarbonyl, difluoromethoxycarbonyl, trifluoromethoxycarbonyl, chlorodifluoromethoxycarbonyl, bromodifluoromethoxycarbonyl, 2-fluoroethoxycarbonyl, 2-chloroethoxycarbonyl, 2-bromoethoxycarbonyl, 2-iodoethoxycarbonyl, 2,2-difluoroethoxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethoxycarbonyl, 2-chloro-2-fluoroethoxycarbonyl, 2-chlorb-2,2-difluoroethoxycarbonyl, 2,2-dichloro-2-fluoroethoxycarbonyl, 2,2,2-trichloroethoxycarbonyl, pentafluoroethoxycarbonyl, 2-fluoropropoxycarbonyl, 3-fluoropropoxycarbonyl, 2-chloropropoxycarbonyl, 3-chloropropoxycarbonyl, 2-bromopropoxycarbonyl, 3-bromopropoxycarbonyl, 2,2-difluoropropoxycarbonyl, 2,3-difluoropropoxycarbonyl, 2,3-dichloropropoxycarbonyl, 3,3,3-trifluoropropoxycarbonyl, 3,3,3-trichloropropoxycarbonyl, 2,2,3,3,3-pentafluoropropoxycarbonyl, heptafluoropropoxycarbonyl, 1-(fluoromethyl)-2-fluoroethoxycarbonyl, 1-(chloromethyl)-2-chloroethoxycarbonyl, 1-(bromomethyl)-2-bromoethoxycarbonyl, 4-fluorobutoxycarbonyl, 4-chlorobutoxycarbonyl, 4-bromobutoxycarbonyl or 4-iodobutoxycarbonyl;
C1-C6-halooxycarbonyl: a C1-C4-halooxycarbonyl radical as mentioned above, and also 5-fluoropentoxycarbonyl, 5-chloropentoxycarbonyl, 5-bromopentoxydarbonyl, 6-fluorohexoxycarbonyl, 6-chlorohexoxycarbonyl or 6-bromohexoxycarbonyl;
(C1-C4-alkyl)carbonyloxy: acetyloxy, ethylcarbonyloxy, propylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylethylcarbonyloxy, butylcarbonyloxy, 1-methylpropylcarbonyloxy, 2-methylpropylcarbonyloxy or 1,1-dimethylethylcarbonyloxy;
(C1-C4-alkylamino)carbonyl: for example methylaminocarbonyl, ethylaminocarbonyl, propylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylethylaminocarbonyl, butylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylpropylaminocarbonyl, 2-methylpropylaminocarbonyl or 1,1-dimethylethylaminocarbonyl;
(C1-C6-alkylamino)carbonyl: (C1-C4-alkylamino)carbonyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, pentylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 3-methylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethylpropylaminocarbonyl, hexylaminocarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 2-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 3-methylpentylaminocarbonyl, 4-methylpentylaminodarbonyl, 1,1-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,2-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,2-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 3,3-dimethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 2-ethylbutylaminocarbonyl, 1,1,2-trimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1,2,2-trimethylpropylaminocarbonyl, 1-ethyl-1-methylpropylaminocarbonyl or 1-ethyl-2-methylpropylaminocarbonyl;
di(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl: for example N,N-dimethylaminocarbonyl, N,N-diethylaminocarbonyl, N,N-di(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N,N-dipropylaminocarbonyl, N,N-dibutylaminocarbonyl, N,N-di(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N,N-di(2-methylpropyljaminocarbonyl, N,N-di(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-methylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-methylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-methylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-ethylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-propylaminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl or N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl;
di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl: di(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl as mentioned above, and also, for example, N-methyl-N-pentylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(3-methylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2,2-dimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-hexylaminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,2-dimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(3-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(4-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,1-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,2-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2,2-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2,3-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(3,3-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-ethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,1,2-trimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,2,2-trimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-pentylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(3-methylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2,2-dimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-hexylaminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,2-dimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(3-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(4-methylpentyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,l-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,2-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2,2-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2,3-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(3,3-dimethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-ethylbutyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1,2-trimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,2,2-trimethylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl)aminocarbonyl, N-propyl-N-pentylaminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-pentylaminocarbonyl, N,N-dipentylaminocarbonyl, N-propyl-N-hexylaminocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-hexylaminocarbonyl, N-pentyl-N-hexylaminocarbonyl or N,N-dihexylaminocarbonyl;
di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminothiocarbonyl: for example N,N-dimethylaminothiocarbonyl, N,N-diethylaminothiocarbonyl, N,N-di(1-methylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N,N-dipropylaminothiocarbonyl, N,N-dibutylaminothiocarbonyl, N,N-di(1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N,N-di(2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N,N-di(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-methylaminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-propylaminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-methylaminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-methylaminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-propylaminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-ethylaminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-propylaminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-propylaminothiocarbonyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminothiocarbonyl, N-(2-methylpropyl)-N-propylaminothiocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-propylaminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1-methylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1-methylpropyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-(1,1-dimethylethyl)-N-(2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-pentylaminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-methylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(3-methylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2,2-dimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-hexylaminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,2-dimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(3-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(4-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,1-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,2-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2,2-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2,3-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(3,3-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(2-ethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-ethyl-N-(1,1,2-trimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1,2,2-trimethyl propyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-methyl-N-(1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-pentylaminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(3-methylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-Ethyl-N-(2,2-dimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-hexylaminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,2-dimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(3-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(4-methylpentyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,2-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,3-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2,2-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(2,3-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(3,3-dimethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(12-ethylbutyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,1,2-trimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1,2,2-trimethylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethyl-1-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-ethyl-N-(1-ethyl-2-methylpropyl)aminothiocarbonyl, N-propyl-N-pentylaminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-pentylaminothiocarbonyl, N,N-dipentylaminothiocarbonyl, N-propyl-N-hexylaminothiocarbonyl, N-butyl-N-hexylaminothiocarbonyl, N-pentyl-N-hexylaminothiocarbonyl or N,N-dihexylaminothiocarbonyl;
C1-C6-hydroxyalkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by one to three OH groups, for example hydroxymethyl, 1-hydroxyethyl, 2-hydroxyethyl, 1,2-bishydroxyethyl, 1-hydroxypropyl, 2-hydroxypropyl, 3-hydroxypropyl, 4-hydroxybutyl, 2,2-dimethyl-3-hydroxypropyl;
phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by a phenyl radical, for example benzyl, 1-phenylethyl and 2-phenylethyl, where the phenyl radical may, in the manner mentioned, be partially or fully halogenated or may carry one to three of the substituents mentioned above for phenyl; correspondingly, heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkyl is a C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by a heterocyclyl radical;
C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by C1-C6-alkoxy as mentioned above, i.e., for example, methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, propoxymethyl, (1-methylethoxy)methyl, butoxymethyl, (1-methylpropoxy)methyl, (2-methylpropoxy)methyl, (1,1-dimethylethoxy)methyl, 2-(methoxy)ethyl, 2-(ethoxy)ethyl, 2-(propoxy)ethyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)ethyl, 2-(butoxy)ethyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)ethyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)ethyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)ethyl, 2-(methoxy)propyl, 2-(ethoxy)propyl, 2-(propoxy)propyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)propyl, 2-(butoxy)propyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)propyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)propyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propyl, 3-(methoxy)propyl, 3-(ethoxy)propyl, 3-(propoxy)propyl, 3-(1-methylethoxy)propyl, 3-(butoxy)propyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)propyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)propyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propyl, 2-(methoxy)butyl, 2-(ethoxy)butyl, 2-(propoxy)butyl, 2-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 2-(butoxy)butyl, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, 3-(methoxy)butyl, 3-(ethoxy)butyl, 3-(propoxy)butyl, 3-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 3-(butoxy)butyl, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl, 4-(methoxy)butyl, 4-(ethoxy)butyl, 4-(propoxy)butyl, 4-(1-methylethoxy)butyl, 4-(butoxy)butyl, 4-(1-methylpropoxy)butyl, 4-(2-methylpropoxy)butyl or 4-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butyl;
C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkoxy, and the alkoxyalkoxy moieties of C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl: C1-C6-alkoxy which is substituted by C1-C6-alkoxy as mentioned above, i.e, for example, methoxymethoxy, ethoxymethoxy, propoxymethoxy, (1-methylethoxy)methoxy, butoxymethoxy, (1-methylpropoxy)methoxy, (2-methylpropoxy)methoxy, (1,1-dimethylethoxy)methoxy, 2-(methoxy)ethoxy, 2-(ethoxy)ethoxy, 2-(propoxy)ethoxy, 2-(1-methylethoxy)ethoxy, 2-(butoxy)ethoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)ethoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)ethoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)ethoxy, 2-(methoxy)propoxy, 2-(ethoxy)propoxy, 2-(propoxy)propoxy, 2-(1-methylethoxy)propoxy, 2-(butoxy)propoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propoxy, 3-(methoxy)propoxy, 3-(ethoxy)propoxy, 3-(propoxy)propoxy, 3-(1-methylethoxy)propoxy, 3-(butoxy)propoxy, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)propoxy, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)propoxy, 2-(methoxy)butoxy, 2-(ethoxy)butoxy, 2-(propoxy)butoxy, 2-(1-methylethoxy)butoxy, 2-(butoxy)butoxy, 2-(1-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 2-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 2-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxy, 3-(methoxy)butoxy, 3-(ethoxy)butoxy, 3-(propoxy)butoxy, 3-(1-methylethoxy)butoxy, 3-(butoxy)butoxy, 3-(1-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 3-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 3-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxy, 4-(methoxy)butoxy, 4-(ethoxy)butoxy, 4-(propoxy)butoxy, 4-(1-methylethoxy)butoxy, 4-(butoxy)butoxy, 4-(1-methylpropoxy)butoxy, 4-(2-methylpropoxy)butoxy or 4-(1,1-dimethylethoxy)butoxy;
C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl: C1-C6-alkyl which is substituted by a C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl group, where both of the C1-C6-alkyl groups may carry one or more substituents selected from C1-C4-alkoxy and/or hydroxyl: for example acetylmethyl (=2-oxopropyl), 2-(acetyl)ethyl (=3-oxo-n-butyl), 3-oxo-n-pentyl, 1,1-dimethyl-2-oxopropyl, 3-hydroxy-2-oxopropyl or 3-hydroxy-2-oxobutyl;
C3-C6-alkenyl, and the alkenyl moieties of C3-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxycarbonyl, C3-C6-alkenylaminocarbonyl, N-(C3-C6-alkenyl)-N-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(C3-C6-alkenyl)-N-(C1-C6-alkoxy)aminocarbonyl: for example prop-2-en-1-yl, but-1-en-4-yl, 1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl, 2-buten-1-yl, 1-penten-3-yl, 1-penten-4-yl, 2-penten-4-yl, 1-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 3-methylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3-methyl-but-3-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylprop-2-en-1-yl, hex-3-en-1-yl, hex-4-en-1-yl, hex-5-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-3-en-1-yl, 1-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 2-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 3-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 4-methylpent-4-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,1-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,2-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2,3-dimethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 3,3-dimethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-2-en-1-yl, 2-ethylbut-3-en-1-yl, 1,1,2-trimethylprop-2-en-1-yl, 1-ethyl-1-methylprop-2-en-1-yl or 1-ethyl-2-methylprop-2-en-1-yl;
C2-C6-alkenyl, and the alkenyl moieties of C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, phenyl-C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl and heterocyclyl-C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl: C3-C6-alkenyl as mentioned above, and also ethenyl;
C3-C6-haloalkenyl: a C3-C6-alkenyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, 2-chloroallyl, 3-chloroallyl, 2,3-dichloroallyl, 3,3-dichloroallyl, 2,3,3-trichloroallyl, 2,3-dichlorobut-2-enyl, 2-bromoallyl, 3-bromoallyl, 2,3-dibromoallyl, 3,3-dibromoallyl, 2,3,3-tribromoallyl or 2,3-dibromobut-2-enyl;
C3-C6-alkynyl, and the alkynyl moieties of C3-C6-alkynylcarbonyl, C3-C6-alkynyloxy, C3-C6-alkynyloxycarbonyl, C3-C6-alkynylaminocarbonyl, N-(C3-C6-alkynyl)-N-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(C3-C6-alkynyl)-N-(C1-C6-alkoxy)aminocarbonyl: for example propargyl, but-1-yn-3-yl, but-1-yn-4-yl, but-2-yn-1-yl, pent-1-yn-3 -yl, pent-1-yn-4-yl, pent-1-yn-5-yl, pent-2-yn-1-yl, pent-2-yn-4-yl, pent-2-yn-5-yl, 3-methylbut-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methylbut-1-yn-4-yl, hex-1-yn-3-yl, hex-1-yn-4-yl, hex-1-yn-5-yl, hex-1-yn-6-yl, hex-2-yn-1-yl, hex-2-yn-4-yl, hex-2-yn-5-yl, hex-2-yn-6-yl, hex-3-yn-1-yl, hex-3-yn-2-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-3-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-4-yl, 3-methylpent-1-yn-5-yl, 4-methylpent-2-yn-4-yl or methylpent-2-yn-5-yl;
C2-C6-alkynyl, and the alkynyl moieties of C2-C6-alkynylcarbonyl: C3-C6-alkynyl as mentioned above, and also ethynyl;
C3-C6-haloalkynyl: a C3-C6-alkynyl radical as mentioned above which is partially or fully substituted by fluorine, chlorine, bromine and/or iodine, i.e., for example, 1,1-difluoroprop-2-yn-1-yl, 3-iodoprop-2-yn-1-yl, 4-fluorobut-2-yn-1-yl, 4-chlorobut-2-yn-1-yl, 1,1-difluorobut-2-yn-1-yl, 4-iodobut-3-yn-1-yl, 5-fluoropent-3-yn-1-yl, 5-iodopent-4-yn-1-yl, 6-fluorohex-4-yn-1-yl or 6-iodohex-5-yn-1-yl;
C1-C6-alkanediyl: methanediyl, ethane-1,1-diyl, ethane-1,2-diyl, propane-1,1-diyl, propane-1,2-diyl, propane-1,3-diyl, propane-2,2-diyl, butane-1,1-diyl, butane-1,2-diyl, butane-1,3-diyl, butane-1,4-diyl, 2-methylpropane-1,3-diyl, 2-methylpropane-1,2-diyl, 2-methylpropane-1,1-diyl, 1-methylpropane-1,2-diyl, 1-methylpropane-2,2-diyl, 1-methylpropane-1,1-diyl, pentane-1,1-diyl, pentane-1,2-diyl, pentane-1,3-diyl, pentane-1,5-diyl, pentane-2,3-diyl, pentane-2,2-diyl, 1-methylbutane-1,1-diyl, 1-methylbutane-1,2-diyl, 1-methylbutane-1,3-diyl, 1-methylbutane-1,4-diyl, 2-methylbutane-1,1-diyl, 2-methylbutane-1,2-diyl, 2-methylbutane-1,3-diyl, 2-methylbutane-1,4-diyl, 2,2-dimethylpropane-1,1-diyl, 2,2-dimethylpropane-1,3-diyl, 1,1-dimethylpropane-1,3-diyl, 1,1-dimethylpropane-1,2-diyl, 2,3-dimethylpropane-1,3-diyl, 2,3-dimethylpropane-1,2-diyl, 1,3-dimethylpropane-1,3-diyl, hexane-1,1-diyl, hexane-1,2-diyl, hexane-1,3-diyl, hexane-1,4-diyl, hexane-1,5-diyl, hexane-1,6-diyl, hexane-2,5-diyl, 2-methylpentane-1,1-diyl, 1-methylpentane-1,2-diyl, 1-methylpentane-1,3-diyl, 1-methylpentane-1,4-diyl, 1-methylpentane-1,5-diyl, 2-methylpentane-1,1-diyl, 2-methylpentane-1,2-diyl, 2-methylpentane-1,3-diyl, 2-methylpentane-1,4-diyl, 2-methylpentane-1,5-diyl, 3-methylpentane-1,1-diyl, 3-methylpentane-1,2-diyl, 3-methylpentane-1,3-diyl, 3-methylpentane-1,4-diyl, 3-methylpentane-1,5-diyl, 1,1-dimethylbutane-1,2-diyl, 1,1-dimethylbutane-1,3-diyl, 1,1-dimethylbutane-1,4-diyl, 1,2-dimethylbutane-1,1-diyl, 1,2-dimethylbutane-1,2-diyl, 1,2-dimethylbutane-1,3-diyl, 1,2-dimethylbutane-1,4-diyl, 1,3-dimethylbutane-1,1-diyl, 1,3-dimethylbutane-1,2-diyl, 1,3-dimethylbutane-1,3-diyl, 1,3-dimethylbutane-1,4-diyl, 1-ethylbutane-1,1-diyl, 1-ethylbutane-1,2-diyl, 1-ethylbutane-1,3-diyl, 1-ethylbutane-1,4-diyl, 2-ethylbutane-1,1-diyl, 2-ethylbutane-1,2-diyl, 2-ethylbutane-1,3-diyl, 2-ethylbutane-1,4-diyl, 2-ethylbutane-2,3-diyl, 2,2-dimethylbutane-1,1-diyl, 2,2-dimethylbutane-1,3-diyl, 2,2-dimethylbutane-1,4-diyl, 1-isopropylpropane-1,1-diyl, 1-isopropylpropane-1,2-diyl, 1-isopropylpropane-1,3-diyl, 2-isopropylpropane-1,1-diyl, 2-isopropylpropane-1,2-diyl, 2-isopropylpropane-1,3-diyl, 1,2,3-trimethylpropane-1,1-diyl, 1,2,3-trimethylpropane-1,2-diyl or 1,2,3-trimethylpropane-1,3-diyl;
C2-C6-alkenediyl: ethene-1,1-diyl, ethene-1,2-diyl, 1-propene-1,1-diyl, 1-propene-1,2-diyl, 1-propene-1,3-diyl, 2-propene-1,1-diyl, 2-propene-1,2-diyl, 2-propene-1,3-diyl, 1-butene-1,1-diyl, 1-butene-1,2-diyl, 1-butene-1,3-diyl, 1-butene-1,4-diyl, 2-butene-1,1-diyl, 2-butene-1,2-diyl, 2-butene-1,3-diyl, 2-butene-1,4-diyl, 3-butene-1,1-diyl, 3-butene-1,2-diyl, 3-butene-1,3-diyl, 3-butene-1,4-diyl, 1-methyl-1-propene-1,2-diyl, 1-methyl-1-propene-1,3-diyl, 1-methyl-2-propene-1,1-diyl, 1-methyl-2-propene-1,2-diyl, 1-methyl-2-propene-1,3-diyl, 2-methyl-1,1-propene-1,1-diyl, 2-methyl-1-propene-1,3-diyl, 3-butene-1,1-diyl, 3-butene-1,2-diyl, 3-butene-1,3-diyl, 3-butene-1,4-diyl, 1-pentene-1,1-diyl, 1-pentene-1,2-diyl, 1-pentene-1,3-diyl, 1-pentene-1,4-diyl, 1-pentene-1,5-diyl, 1-hexene-1,1-diyl, 1-hexene-1,2-diyl, 1-hexene-1,3-diyl, 1-hexene-1,4-diyl, 1-hexene-1,5-diyl or 1-hexene-1,6-diyl;
C2-C6-alkadienediyl: 1,3-butadiene-1,1-diyl, 1,3-butadiene-1,2-diyl, 1,3-butadiene-1,3-diyl, 1,3-butadiene-1,4-diyl, 1,3-pentadiene-1,1-diyl, 1,3-pentadiene-1,2-diyl, 1,3-pentadiene-1,3-diyl, 1,3-pentadiene-1,4-diyl, 1,3-pentadiene-1,5-diyl, 2,4-pentadiene-1,1-diyl, 2,4-pentadiene-1,2-diyl, 2,4-pentadiene-1,3-diyl, 2,4-pentadiene-1,4-diyl, 2,4-pentadiene-1,5-diyl, 1-methyl-1,3-butadiene-1,4-diyl, 1,3-hexadiene-1,1-diyl, 1,3-hexadiene-1,2-diyl, 1,3-hexadiene-1,3-diyl, 1,3-hexadiene-1,4-diyl, 1,3-hexadiene-1,5-diyl, 1,3-hexadiene-1,6-diyl, 1-methyl-1,3-pentadiene-1,2-diyl, 1-methyl-1,3-pentadiene-1,3-diyl, 1-methyl-1,3-pentadiene-1,4-diyl or 1-methyl-1,3-pentadiene-1,5-diyl;
C2-C6-alkynediyl: ethyne-1,2-diyl, 1-propyne-1,3-diyl, 2-propyne-1,1-diyl, 2-propyne-1,3-diyl, 1-butyne-1,3-diyl, 1-butyne-1,4-diyl, 2-butyne-1,1-diyl, 2-butyne-1,4-diyl, 1-methyl-2-propyne-1,1-diyl, 1-methyl-2-propyne-1,3-diyl, 1-pentyne-1,3-diyl, 1-pentyne-1,4-diyl, 1-pentyne-1,5-diyl, 2-pentyne-1,1-diyl, 2-pentyne-1,4-diyl, 2-pentyne-1,5-diyl, 3-pentyne-1,1-diyl, 3-pentyne-1,2-diyl, 3-pentyne-1,5-diyl, 4-pentyne-1,1-diyl, 4-pentyne-1,2-diyl, 4-pentyne-1,3-diyl, 4-pentyne-1,5-diyl, 1-hexyne-1,3-diyl, 1-hexyne-1,4-diyl, 1-hexyne-1,5-diyl, 1-hexyne-1,6-diyl, 2-hexyne-1,1-diyl, 2-hexyne-1,4-diyl, 2-hexyne-1,5-diyl, 2-hexyne-1,6-diyl, 3-hexyne-1,1-diyl, 3-hexyne-1,2-diyl, 3-hexyne-1,5-diyl, 3-hexyne-1,6-diyl, 4-hexyne-1,1-diyl, 4-hexyne-1,2-diyl, 4-hexyne-1,3-diyl, 4-hexyne-1,6-diyl, 5-hexyne-1,1-diyl, 5-hexyne-1,2-diyl, 5-hexyne-1,3-diyl, 5-hexyne-1,4-diyl or 5-hexyne-1,6-diyl;
C3-C6-cyclbalkyl, and the cycloalkyl moieties of C3-C6-cycloalkylamino and C3-C6-cycloalkylcarbonyl: for example cyclopropyl, cyclobutyl, cyclopentyl or cyclohexyl; heterocyclyl, and the heterocyclyl moieties of heterocyclyloxy, heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C4-alkyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclylsulfonyl or heterocyclyloxysulfonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, heterocyclyloxythiocarbonyl, heterocyclyl-C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, N-(C1-C6-alkyl)-N-(heterocyclyl)aminocarbonyl, heterocyclylaminocarbonyl: a saturated, partially saturated or unsaturated 5- or 6-membered heterocyclic ring which contains one, two, three or four identical or different heteroatoms selected from the following group: oxygen, sulfur or nitrogen, i.e., for example, C-bonded 5-membered rings such as:
tetrahydrofuran-2-yl, tetrahydrofuran-3-yl, tetrahydrothien-2-yl, tetrahydrothien-3-yl, tetrahydropyrrol-2-yl, tetrahydropyrrol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydrofuran-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrofuran-3-yl, 2,5-dihydrofuran-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrofuran-3-yl, 4,5-dihydrofuran-2-yl, 4,5-dihydrofuran-3-yl, 2,3-dihydrothien-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrothien-3-yl, 2,5-dihydrothien-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrothien-3-yl, 4,5-dihydrothien-2-yl, 4,5-dihydrothien-3-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-3-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-3-yl, 3,4-dihydro-2H-pyrrol-2-yl, 3,4-dihydro-2H-pyrrol-3-yl, 3,4-dihydro-5H-pyrrol-2-yl, 3,4-dihydro-5H-pyrrol-3-yl, 2-furyl, 3-furyl, 2-thienyl, 3-thienyl, pyrrol-2-yl, pyrrol-3-yl, tetrahydropyrazol-3-yl, tetrahydropyrazol-4-yl, tetrahydroisoxazol-3-yl, tetrahydroisoxazol-4-yl, tetrahydroisoxazol-5-yl, 1,2-oxathiolan-3-yl, 1,2-oxathiolan-4-yl, 1,2-oxathiolan-5-yl, tetrahydroisothiazol-3-yl, tetrahydroisothiazol-4-yl, tetrahydroisothiazol-5-yl, 1,2-dithiolan-3-yl, 1,2-dithiolan-4-yl, tetrahydroimidazol-2-yl, tetrahydroimidazol-4-yl, tetrahydrooxazol-2-yl, tetrahydrooxazol-4-yl, tetrahydrooxazol-5-yl, tetrahydrothiazol-2-yl, tetrahydrothiazol-4-yl, tetrahydrothiazol-5-yl, 1,3-dioxolan-2-yl, 1,3-dioxolan-4-yl, 1,3-oxathiolan-2-yl, 1,3-oxathiolan-4-yl, 1,3-oxathiolan-5-yl, 1,3-dithiolan-2-yl, 1,3-dithiolan-4-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-3-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydroisoxazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydroisoxazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl, 2,5-dihydroisoxazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydroisoxazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydroisothiazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydroisothiazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydroisothiazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydroisothiazol-3-yl, 2,5-dihydroisothiazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydroisothiazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydroisothiazol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydroisothiazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydroisothiazol-5-yl, xcex943-1,2-dithiol-3-yl, xcex943-1,2-dithiol-4-yl, xcex943-1,2-dithiol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-imidazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-imidazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydrooxazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydrooxazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydrooxazol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrookazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydrooxazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-5-yl, 4,5-dihydrothiazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydrothiazol-4-yl, 4,5-dihydrothiazol-5-yl, 2,5-dihydrothiazol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydrothiazol-4-yl, 2,5-dihydrothiazol-5-yl, 2,3-dihydrothiazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydrothiazol-4-yl, 2,3-dihydrothiazol-5-yl, 1,3-dioxol-2-yl, 1,3-dioxol-4-yl, 1,3-dithiol-2-yl, 1,3-dithiol-4-yl, 1,3-oxathiol-2-yl, 1,3-oxathiol-4-yl, 1,3-oxathiol-5-yl, pyrazol-3-yl, pyrazol-4-yl, isoxazol-3-yl, isoxazol-4-yl, isoxazol-5-yl, isothiazol-3-yl, isothiazol-4-yl, isothiazol-5-yl, imidazol-2-yl, imidazol-4-yl, oxazol-2-yl, oxazol-4-yl, oxazol-5-yl, thiazol-2-yl, thiazol-4-yl, thiazol-5-yl, 1,2,3-xcex942-oxadiazolin-4-yl, 1,2,3-xcex942-oxadiazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex944-oxadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex944-oxadiazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-oxadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-oxadiazolin-5-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-2-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-5-yl, 1,3,4-xcex943-oxadiazolin-2-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazolin-2-yl, 1,2,4-xcex944-thiadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex944-thiadiazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-thiadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-thiadiazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-5-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-2-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-5-yl, 1,3,4-xcex943-thiadiazolin-2-yl, 1,3,4-thiadiazolin-2-yl, 1,3,2-dioxathiolan-4-yl, 1,2,3-xcex942-triazolin-4-yl, 1,2,3-xcex942-triazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-triazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-triazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-triazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-triazolin-5-yl, 1,2,4-xcex941-triazolin-3-yl, 1,2,4-triazolin-3-yl, 3H-1,2,4-dithiazol-5-yl, 2H-1,3,4-dithiazol-5-yl, 2H-1,3,4-oxathiazol-5-yl, 1,2,3-oxadiazol-4-yl, 1,2,3-oxadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-oxadiazol-5-yl, 1,3,4-oxadiazol-2-yl, 1,2,3-thiadiazol-4-yl, 1,2,3-thiadiazol-5-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-3-yl, 1,2,4-thiadiazol-5-yl, 1,3,4-thiadiazol-2-yl, 1,2,3-triazol-4-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-3-yl, tetrazol-5-yl;
C-bonded 6-membered rings such as:
tetrahydropyran-2-yl, tetrahydropyran-3-yl, tetrahydropyran-4-yl, piperidin-2-yl, piperidin-3-yl, piperidin-4-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-2-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-3-yl, tetrahydrothiopyran-4-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-6-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-5-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-4-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-3-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-2-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-6-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydrothiopyran-5-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydrothiopyran-4-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-3-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydropyran-2-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-6-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-5-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-4-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-3-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-2-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydropyran-2-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydropyran-3-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydropyran-4-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydropyran-5-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydropyran-6-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydrothiopyran-2-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydrothiopyran-3-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydrothiopyran-4-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydrothiopyran-5-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydrothiopyran-6-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-2-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-3-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-4-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-5-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-6-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridin-2-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridin-3-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridin-4-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridin-5-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridin-6-yl, 4H-pyran-2-yl, 4H-pyran-3-yl, 4H-pyran-4-yl, 4H-thiopyran-2-yl, 4H-thiopyran-3-yl, 4H-thiopyran-4-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridin-2-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridin-3-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridin-4-yl, 2H-pyran-2-yl, 2H-pyran-3-yl, 2H-pyran-4-yl, 2H-pyran-5-yl, 2H-pyran-6-yl, 2H-thiopyran-2-yl, 2H-thiopyran-3-yl, 2H-thiopyran-4-yl, 2H-thiopyran-5-yl, 2H-thiopyran-6-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-2-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-3-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-4-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-5-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-6-yl, 3,4-dihydropyridin-2-yl, 3,4-dihydropyridin-3-yl, 3,4-dihydropyridin-4-yl, 3,4-dihydropyridin-5-yl, 3,4-dihydropyridin-6-yl, 2,5-dihydropyridin-2-yl, 2,5-dihydropyridin-3-yl, 2,5-dihydropyridin-4-yl, 2,5-dihydropyridin-5-yl, 2,5-dihydropyridin-6-yl, 2,3-dihydropyridin-2-yl, 2,3-dihydropyridin-3-yl, 2,3-dihydropyridin-4-yl, 2,3-dihydropyridin-5-yl, 2,3-dihydropyridin-6-yl, pyridin-2-yl, pyridin-3-yl, pyridin-4-yl, I,3-dioxan-2-yl, 1,3-dioxan-4-yl, 1,3-dioxan-5-yl, 1,4-dioxan-2-yl, 1,3-dithian-2-yl, 1,3-dithian-4-yl, 1,3-dithian-5-yl, 1,4-dithian-2-yl, 1,3-oxathian-2-yl, 1,3-oxathian-4-yl, 1,3-oxathian-5-yl, 1,3-oxathian-6-yl, 1,4-oxathian-2-yl, 1,4-oxathian-3-yI, 1,2-dithian-3-yl, 1,2-dithian-4-yl, hexahydropyrimidin-2-yl hexahydropyrimidin-4-yl, hexahydropyrimidin-5-yl, hexahydropyrazin-2-yl, hexahydropyridazin-3-yl, hexahydropyridazin-4-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-oxazin-2-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-oxazin-4-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-oxazin-5-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-oxazin-6-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-thiazin-2-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-thiazin-4-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-thiazin-5-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-thiazin-6-yl, tetrahydro-1,4-thiazin-2-yl, tetrahydro-1,4-thiazin-3-yli tetrahydro-1,4-oxazin-2-yl, tetrahydro-1,4-oxazin-3-yl, tetrahydro-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, tetrahydro-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, tetrahydro-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, tetrahydro-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridazin-3-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridazin-4-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridazin-5-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridazin-6-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-3-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-4-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-3-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-4-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-5-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-6-yl, 1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridazin-3-yl, 1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridazin-4-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-oxazin-2-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-oxazin-4-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-oxazin-5-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-oxazin-6-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-thiazin-2-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-thiazin-4-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-thiazin-5-yl, 4H-5,6-dihydro-1,3-thiazin-6-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-2-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-4-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-5-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-6-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrazin-2-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrazin-5-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-2-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-4-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-5-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-6-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1,4-thiazin-2-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1,4-thiazin-3-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1,4-thiazin-5-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1,4-thiazin-6-yl, 2H-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 2H-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 2H-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 2H-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 4H-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 4H-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 4H-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 4H-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 4H-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 4H-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 4H-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 4H-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 6H-1,2-oxazin-3-yl, 6H-1,2-oxazin-4-yl, 6H-1,2-oxazin-5-yl, 6H-1,2-oxazin-6-yl, 6H-1,2-thiazin-3-yl, 6H-1,2-thiazin-4-yl, 6H-1,2-thiazin-5-yl, 6H-1,2-thiazin-6-yl, 2H-1,3-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-1,3-oxazin-4-yl, 2H-1,3-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-1,3-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-1,3-thiazin-2-yl, 2H-1,3-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-1,3-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-1,3-thiazin-6-yl, 4H-1,3-oxazin-2-yl, 4H-1,3-oxazin-4-yl, 4H-1,3-oxazin-5-yl, 4H-1,3-oxazin-6-yl, 4H-1,3-thiazin-2-yl, 4H-1,3-thiazin-4-yl, 4H-1,3-thiazin-5-yl, 4H-1,3-thiazin-6-yl, 6H-1,3-oxazin-2-yl, 6H-1,3-oxazin-4-yl, 6H-1,3-oxazin-5-yl, 6H-1,3-oxazin-6-yl, 6H-1,3-thiazin-2-yl, 6H-1,3-oxazin-4-yl, 6H-1,3-oxazin-5-yl, 6H-1,3-thiazin-6-yl, 2H-1,4-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-1,4-oxazin-3-yl, 2H-1,4-oxazin-5-yl, 2H-1,4-oxazin-6-yl, 2H-1,4-thiazin-2-yl, 2H-1,4-thiazin-3-yl, 2H-1,4-thiazin-5-yl, 2H-1,4-thiazin-6-yl, 4H-1,4-oxazin-2-yl, 4H-1,4-oxazin-3-yl, 4H-1,4-thiazin-2-yl, 4H-1,4-thiazin-3-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridazin-3-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridazin-4-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridazin-5-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridazin-6-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrazin-2-yl, 1,2-dihydropyrazin-2-yl, 1,2-dihydropyrazin-3-yl, 1,2-dihydropyrazin-5-yl, 1,2-dihydropyrazin-6-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrimidin-2-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrimidin-4-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrimidin-5-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrimidin-6-yl, 3,4-dihydropyrimidin-2-yl, 3,4-dihydropyrimidin-4-yl, 3,4-dihydropyrimidin-5-yl, 3,4-dihydropyrimidin-6-yl, pyridazin-3-yl, pyridazin-4-yl, pyrimidin-2-yl, pyrimidin-4-yl, pyrimidin-5-yl, pyrazin-2-yl, 1,3,5-triazin-2-yl, 1,2,4-triazin-3-yl, 1,2,4-triazin-5-yl, 1,2,4-triazin-6-yl or 1,2,4,5-tetrazin-3-yl;
N-bonded 5-membered rings such as:
tetrahydropyrrol-1-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-1-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrrol-1-yl, pyrrol-1-yl, tetrahydropyrazol-1-yl, tetrahydroisoxazol-2-yl, tetrahydroisothiazol-2-yl, tetrahydroimidazol-1-yl, tetrahydrooxazol-3-yl, tetrahydrothiazol-3-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-1-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-1-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-pyrazol-1-yl, 2,5-dihydroisoxazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-2-yl, 2,5-dihydroisothiazol-2-yl, 2,3-dihydroisoxazol-2-yl, 4,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-1-yl, 2,5-dihydro-1H-imidazol-1-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1H-imidazol-1-yl, 2,3-dihydrooxazol-3-yl, 2,3-dihydrothiazol-3-yl, pyrazol-1-yl, imidazol-1-yl, 1,2,4-xcex944-oxadiazolin-2-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-4-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-oxadiazolin-2-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-oxadiazolin-4-yl, 1,2,4-xcex945-thiadiazolin-2-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-thiadiazolin-2-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-4-yl, 1,3,4-xcex942-thiadiazolin-4-yl, 1,2,3-xcex942-triazolin-1-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-triazolin-1-yl, 1,2,4-xcex942-triazolin-4-yl, 1,2,4-xcex943-triazolin-1-yl, 1,2,4-xcex941-triazolin-4-yl, 1,2,3-triazol-1-yl, 1,2,4-triazol-1-yl, tetrazol-1-yl;
N-bonded 6-membered rings such as:
piperidin-1-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridin-1-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridin-1-yl, 1,2-dihydropyridin-1-yl, hexahydropyrimidin-1-yl, hexahydropyrazin-1-yl, hexahydropyridazin-1-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-oxazin-3-yl, tetrahydro-1,3-thiazin-3-yl, tetrahydro-1,4-thiazin-4-yl, tetrahydro-1,4-oxazin-4-yl (morpholinyl), tetrahydro-1,2-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-5,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-2-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-3,6-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-2-yl, 2H-3,4-dihydro-1,2-thiazin-2-yl, 2,3,4,5-tetrahydropyridazin-2-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-1-yl, 1,2,5,6-tetrahydropyridazin-2-yl, 1,2,3,6-tetrahydropyridazin-1-yl, 3,4,5,6-tetrahydropyrimidin-3-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrazin-1-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-1-yl, 1,2,3,4-tetrahydropyrimidin-3-yl, 2,3-dihydro-1,4-thiazin-4-yl, 2H-1,2-oxazin-2-yl, 2H-1,2-thiazin-2-yl, 4H-1,4-oxazin-4-yl, 4H-1,4-thiazin-4-yl, 1,4-dihydropyridazin-1-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrazin-1-yl, 1,2-dihydropyrazin-1-yl, 1,4-dihydropyrimidin-1-yl or 3,4-dihydropyrimidin-3-yl;
and also N-bonded cyclic imides such as:
phthalimide, tetrahydrophthalimide, succinimide, maleimide, glutarimide, 5-oxotriazolin-1-yl, 5-oxo-1,3,4-oxadiazolin-4-yl or 2,4-dioxo(1H,3H)pyrimidin-3-yl;
xe2x80x83where, if appropriate, the sulfur of the heterocycles mentioned may be oxidized to Sxe2x95x90O or S(xe2x95x90O)2 
and where a bicyclic ring system may be formed with a fused-on phenyl ring or with a C3-C6-carbocycle or with a further 5- to 6-membered heterocycle.
All phenyl rings or heterocyclyl radicals and all phenyl components in phenoxy, phenylalkyl, phenylcarbonylalkyl, phenylcarbonyl, phenylalkenylcarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, phenyloxythiocarbonyl, phenylaminocarbonyl and N-alkyl-N-phenylaminocarbonyl, phenylsulfonyl or phenoxysulfonyl or heterocyclyl components in heterocyclyloxy, heterocyclylalkyl, heterocyclylcarbonylalkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclyloxythiocarbonyl, heterocyclylalkenylcarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, heterocyclylaminocarbonyl, N-alkyl-N-heterocyclylaminocarbonyl, heterocyclylsulfonyl or heterocyclyloxysulfonyl are, unless stated otherwise, preferably unsubstituted, or they carry one, two or three halogen atoms and/or a nitro group, a cyano radical and/or one or two methyl, trifluoromethyl, methoxy or trifluoromethoxy substituents.
With regard to the use of the compounds of the formula I according to the invention as herbicides, the variables X, Y, R1 to R20 preferably have the following meanings, in each case on their own or in combination:
R1 is hydrogen, halogen, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkyloxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxyalkyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, particularly preferably methyl, chlorine, methoxy, methylthio, methylsulfinyl, methylsulfonyl, bromomethyl, methoxymethyl, methylsulfonylmethyl;
R2 is hydrogen, halogen, for examplechlorine or bromine, C1-C6-alkyl, for example methyl;
X is Cxe2x80x94R3 where R3 is as defined above, or is N;
Y is S, SO2 or Nxe2x80x94R4 where R4 is as defined above;
Hex is a radical of the formula IIa, where R8, R9, R10, R11 R12, R13 and R14 are as defined above.
Preference is given, in particular, to compounds of the formula I where Y is O, S, SO2 or Nxe2x80x94R4 and X is Cxe2x80x94R3. Preference is also given to compounds of the formula I where X is N and Y is S or Nxe2x80x94R4.
R8, R9, R10, R11, R12, R13 and R14 are preferably as defined below:
R8 is hydroxyl, halogen, mercapto, OR15, SR15, SO2R16, OSO2R16, NR19R20, ONR19R20 or N-bonded heterocyclyl which may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy; in particular hydroxyl, OR15, SR15, N(OR19)R20; particularly preferably hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkyloxy, di-C1-C4-alkylamino, N-C1-C4-alkoxy-C1-C4-alkylamino, C1-C4-alkylthio, phenylthio, Oxe2x80x94CH2-phenyl, phenylcarbonyloxy, 2-, 3- or 4-fluorophenylcarbonyloxy, C1-C4-sulfonyloxy, phenylsulfonyloxy and 2-, 3- or 4-methylphenylsulfonyloxy;
R9, R13 are hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl, such as methyl, ethyl or propyl; preferably hydrogen or methyl;
R10, R12, R14 are hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl, such as methyl, ethyl or propyl; preferably hydrogen or methyl;
R11 is hydrogen, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkyl, di(C1-C6-alkoxy)methyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)(C1-C6-alkylthio)methyl, di(C1-C6-alkylthio)methyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-haloalkylsulfinyl, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl or C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl;
is 1,3-dioxolan-2-yl, 1,3-dioxan-2-yl, 1,3-oxathiolan-2-yl, 1,3-oxathian-2-yl, 1,3-dithiolan-2-yl or 1,3-dithian-2-yl, where the six last-mentioned radicals may be substituted by one, two or three C1-C4-alkyl radicals;
preferably hydrogen, hydroxyl or C1-C4-alkyl, such as methyl, ethyl or propyl;
or
R10 and R12 or R12 and R14 together form a n bond or a C3-C5-alkyl chain which may carry one to three radicals selected from the following group: halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl orC1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
or
R10 and R14 or R9 and R13 together form a C1-C4-alkyl chain which may carry one to three radicals selected from the following group: halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl orC1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
or R11 and R12 together form a xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or Sxe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 chain which may be substituted by one to three radicals selected from the following group: halogen, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl; particularly preferably, R20 and R21 together form a xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94, xe2x80x94Oxe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 or xe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94(CH2)pxe2x80x94Sxe2x80x94 chain which may be substituted by one to three radicals selected from the following groups: C1-C4-haloalkyl or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
or
R11 and R12 together with the carbon to which they are attached form a carbonyl group. The variable p preferably represents 2 or 3 and the variable q preferably represents 2, 3 or 4.
Preferred meanings for R15 to R20 are:
R15 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, C3-C6-cycloalkylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C3-C6-alkenyloxycarbonyl, C3-C6-alkynyloxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylthiocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl, C3-C6-alkenylaminocarbonyl, C3-C6-alkynylaminocarbonyl, N,N-di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(C3-C6-alkenyl)-N-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(C3-C6-alkynyl)-N-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(C1-C6-alkoxy)-N-(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, N-(C3-C6-alkenyl)-N-(C1-C6-alkoxy)aminocarbonyl, N-(C3-C6-alkynyl)-N-(C1-C6-alkoxy)aminocarbonyl, di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminothiocarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxyimino-C1-C6-alkyl, where the alkyl, cycloalkyl or alkoxy radicals mentioned may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups: cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, di(C1-C4-alkyl)amino, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, hydroxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl, di(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, aminocarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyloxy or C3-C6-cycloalkyl;
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, phenoxythiocarbonyl, phenyl-C2-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl, heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, heterocyclyloxythiocarbonyl or heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkenylcarbonyl, where the phenyl or the heterocyclyl radical of the 14 last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
is preferably C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-alkynyl, C1-C6-alkylcarbonyl, C1-C6-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C6-alkylaminocarbonyl or N,N-di(C1-C6-alkyl)aminocarbonyl, where the alkyl or alkoxy radicals mentioned may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups: cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl, phenoxycarbonyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl-C1-C6-alkyl, heterocyclylcarbonyl or heterocyclyloxycarbonyl, where the phenyl or the heterocyclyl radical of the 10 last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
R16 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl, where the three radicals mentioned may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following groups: cyano, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, C1-C4-alkylcarbonyl or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, heterocyclyl or heterocyclyl-C1-C4-alkyl, where the phenyl or the heterocyclyl radical of the four last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
R17, R18 are hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl or phenoxy, where the three last-mentioned substituents may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkoxy or C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl;
R19 is C1-C6-alkyl, C3-C6-alkenyl, C3-C6-haloalkenyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C3-C6-alkenyloxy or di(C1-C6-alkyl)amino, where the alkyl, cycloalkyl or alkoxy radicals mentioned may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: cyano, C1-C4-alkoxycarbonyl, C1-C4-alkylaminocarbonyl, di(C1-C4-alkyl)aminocarbonyl or C3-C6-cycloalkyl;
is phenyl, phenyl-C1-C4-alkyl, phenylcarbonyl, heterocyclyl, heterocyclyl-C1-C4-alkyl or heterocyclylcarbonyl, where the phenyl or-heterocyclyl radical of the six last-mentioned substituents may be, partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
R20 is C1-C6-alkyl or C3-C6-alkenyl.
Particular preference is given to compounds of the formula I where X is Cxe2x80x94R3 and
R3 is hydrogen, halogen, cyano, thiocyanato, C1-C6-alkyl, C1-C6-haloalkyl, C3-C6-cycloalkyl, C1-C6-alkoxy, C1-C6-haloalkoxy, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-alkoxy-C1-C6-alkyl,
is phenyl or pyridyl, where the two last-mentioned radicals may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one, two or three, in particular one, of the following radicals: halogen, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-haloalkyl, and C1-C4-haloalkoxy;
or
is COOR5 where R5 is as defined above. Here, R5 is in particular hydrogen or C1-C6-alkyl and particularly preferably hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, 2-butyl, isobutyl and tert-butyl.
Preference is also given to the compounds of formula I where X is Cxe2x80x94R3 where R3 is cyclopropyl or phenoxy which may be substituted as stated for phenyl.
Examples of preferred radicals R3 are hydrogen, fluorine, chlorine, bromine, cyano, thiocyanato, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, 2-butyl, isobutyl, tert-butyl, chloromethyl, dichloromethyl, trichloromethyl, fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, methoxymethyl, ethoxymethyl, methoxy, ethoxy, 1-propoxy, 2-propoxy, 1-butoxy, 2-butoxy, 2-methylprop-1-oxy, tert-butyloxy, difluoromethyloxy, trifluoromethyloxy, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl-1-oxy, (methoxy)methyloxy, methylsulfanyl, ethylsulfanyl, n-propylsulfanyl, isopropylsulfanyl, 1-butylsulfanyl, 2-butylsulfanyl, 2-methylprop-1-ylsulfanyl, tert-butylsulfanyl, fluoromethylsulfanyl, trifluoromethylsulfanyl, 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl-1-sulfanyl, 2-(methylcarbonyl)ethyl, phenyl, phenoxy, 2-, 3- or 4-fluorophenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-chlorophenyl, 2-, 3- or-4-hydroxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-methoxyphenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-(trifluoromethoxy)phenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-(difluoromethoxy)phenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-(trifluoromethyl)phenyl, 2-, 3- or 4-tolyl, 2-, 3- or 4-fluorophenoxy, 2-, 3- or 4-methoxyphenoxy, 2-, 3- or 4-trifluoromethylphenoxy, 2-, 3- or 4-chlorophenoxy, 2-, 3- or 4-pyridinyl, methoxycarbonyl, ethoxycarbonyl, trifluoromethoxycarbonyl, isopropoxycarbonyl, tert-butoxycarbonyl and phenoxycarbonyl.
Very particularly preferred compounds of the formula I where X=Cxe2x80x94R3 are those compounds where R3 is hydrogen, halogen, in particular fluorine or chlorine, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, in particular fluoromethyl, difluoromethyl, trifluoromethyl and 2,2,2-trifluoroethyl, or phenyl where the phenyl radical may carry one, two or three, in particular one, substituent(s), selected from the group consisting of C1-C4-alkyl, in particular methyl, halogen, in particular fluorine or chlorine, C1-C4-alkoxy, in particular methoxy, or haloalkoxy, in particular trifluoromethoxy.
Among the cyclohexenone derivatives of the formula I mentioned above, particular preference is given to those compounds which are derived from benzothiazole-5-carboxylic acid, i.e. compounds of the formula I where X is a radical Cxe2x80x94R3 and Y is selected from the group consisting of S, SO and SO2. In turn, among the cyclohexenone derivatives of benzothiazole preference is given to those where R3 has one of the meanings mentioned above as being preferred. In particular, Y is S or SO2.
Preference according to the invention is also given.to those cyclohexenone derivatives which are derived from benzoxazole-5-carboxylic acid, i.e. compounds of the formula I where X is a group Cxe2x80x94R3 where R3 is as defined above and Y is an oxygen atom. Among these, in turn, preference is given to those compounds where R3 has the meanings given above as being preferred.
Preference is also given to cyclohexenone derivatives of the formula I which are derived from benzimidazole-5-carboxylic acid, i.e. compounds of the formula I where X is Cxe2x80x94R3 where R3 is as defined above and Y is a group Nxe2x80x94R4 where R4 is as defined above. Among these, preference is given to those benzimidazole derivatives of the formula I where R3 has the meanings given above as being preferred for R3. Furthermore, preference is given to benzimidazole derivatives of the formula I where R4 is hydrogen, C1-C6-alkyl or C1-C6-haloalkyl, in particular hydrogen, methyl, ethyl, n-propyl or isopropyl.
Preference according to the invention is also given to cyclohexenone derivatives of benzotriazole-5-carboxylic acid, i.e. compounds of the formula I where X is nitrogen and Y is a group Nxe2x80x94R4 where R4 is as defined above. Among these, in turn, preference is given to those compounds where R4 has the meanings given above as being preferred.
Preference according to the invention is also given to cyclohexenone derivatives of benzothiadiazole-5-carboxylic acid, i.e. compounds of the formula I where X is N and Y is S. Preference is also given to pyrazole derivatives of benzoisothiadiazolecarboxylic acid, i.e. compounds of the formula I where X-Y is Sxe2x95x90N and X is S.
Particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula I where
R8 is hydroxyl.
Likewise, particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula I where
R8 is halogen, OR15, SR15, SO2R16, OSO2R16, NR19R20, N(OR19)R20 or N-bonded heterocyclyl which may be partially or fully halogenated and/or may carry one to three of the following radicals: nitro, cyano, C1-C4-alkyl, C1-C4-haloalkyl, C1-C4-alkoxy or C1-C4-haloalkoxy.
Very particular preference is given to the compounds of the formula I where the variables in formula IIa or IIb are as defined below:
R9, R13 are hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
R10, R12, R14 are hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
R11 is hydrogen, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkyl, in particular C1-C4-alkyl, di(C1-C6-alkoxy)methyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)(C1-C6-alkylthio)methyl, di(C1-C6-alkylthio)methyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl or C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl; in particular hydrogen, hydroxyl or C1-C6-alkyl;
or
R9 and R13 or R10 and R14 together form a C1-C4-alkyl chain which may carry one to three radicals selected from the following group: halogen, C1-C4-alkyl or C1-C4-haloalkyl; in particular, R10 and R14 together form a methylene or ethylene bridge which may carry one or two radicals selected from the following group: halogen, C1-C2-alkyl or C1-C2-haloalkyl;
or
R11 and R12 together with the carbon to which they are attached form a carbonyl group.
Most preference is given to the compounds of the formula I where R9, R10, R11, R12, R13 and R14 independently of one another are hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl,
R11 can also be hydroxyl, C1-C4-alkoxy, C1-C4-alkylthio, haloalkoxy or haloalkylthio,
R11 and R12 together with the carbon atom to which they are attached may also be a carbonyl group, a 1,3-dioxolane, 1,3-dithiolane, 1,3-oxothiolane, 1,3-oxothiane, 1,3-dithiolane or a 1,3-dithiane ring, where the 2-position of the six rings mentioned is identical to the carbon atom to which R11 and R12 are attached,
R9 and R13 or R10 and R14 may also be a C1-C4-alkylene chain,
R10 and R12 or R12 and R13 together may form a xcfx80 a bond.
Most preference is also given to the compounds of the formula I where
R9, R13 are hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
R10, R12, R14 are hydrogen or C1-C4-alkyl;
R11 is hydrogen, hydroxyl, C1-C6-alkyl, di(C1-C6-alkoxy)methyl, (C1-C6-alkoxy)(C1-C6-alkylthio)methyl, di(C1-C6-alkylthio)methyl, C1-C6-alkylthio, C1-C6-haloalkylthio, C1-C6-alkylsulfonyl or C1-C6-haloalkylsulfonyl; in particular hydrogen, hydroxyl or C1-C6-alkyl;
xe2x80x83where
R11 and R12 together with the carbon to which they are attached may also form a carbonyl group.
Most preference is also given to the compounds in which hex is a radical of the formula IIa.